Daniel and Cam's Play Time
by rockinghard3
Summary: Cam has Daniel over and wants to play doctor


Chapter One: Tricked

Daniel was on his way to see Luce when he had gotten a call from his best friend Cam. Cam had been his buddy since they had Fallen from heaven and landed on Earth. The two of them had also been in some sexual situations together but Daniel had thought there experience together would have ended seeing as Daniel now had a girlfriend he thought would be his for the rest of his life. Sadly Cam had other things in mind for the evening. Cam had asked him to come over because he wanted help with a little problem that was happening on the out skirts of town. Daniel had agreed to go to his place to help device a plan to get rid of the situation. Daniel got to Cam's apartment around 9 that night and knocked on Cam's door waiting to come in.

Cam answered the door wearing a tight shirt that exposed his muscular body long with tight jeans that formed to him fitting him just right. Daniel was a little surprised at the sight of him.

Daniel cut to the chase," You asked for my help with a situation that was happening?"

Cam replied," Yeah do you mind coming in so we can come up with a plan? I don't want this to last to long." Daniel entered the building and stood in the kitchen area. When he turned Cam was standing right behind him. They were barely two inches apart and were staring into each eye's.

"So the prob-," Daniel didn't have time to finish because Cam had closed the distance and kissed him hard on the mouth. Daniel was surprised by the sudden assault that he stood there unmoving. Slowly his lips began to form around Cam's and kiss him back. Cam forced his tongue into Daniel's mouth and explored it. Daniel began to groan and felt Cam's hard erection pressing up against him through there clothes. Daniel pulled away first and gasped," I shouldn't be doing this. I have Luce."

Cam replied with a smile," Don't pretend you don't want me." As he said this he put his hand on Daniel's crotch and began to rub through the clothing. He gasped as the expert hand movements made him hard. "Just one night with me, please?" Cam asked with a small moan. In reply Daniel kissed nice and deep and picked him up and brought them to the bedroom. He closed the door and laid the two of tem on bed. Slowly he began to take there clothes off causing Cam to squirm and whimper with anticipation. Cam wanted Daniel so badly and it made Daniel smile as he teased him with the slowness. Ten agonizing minutes later they were naked and hard as hell. Daniel slowly kissed down Cam's body until he came to his dick. He then slowly licked up and down the nine inch shaft causing Cam to grip the bed. Finally Daniel slipped the cock in little by little making Cam groan with pleasure. He sucked on it in a long teasing way while Cam gripped his hair causing him to bite on the hard shaft.

Daniel began to pick up the rhythm and sucked vigorously. Cam cried out," FUCKING HELL!" and came hard in his mouth thrusting hard in to Daniel's mouth. The milky white cum shooting down his throat making him groan with intense pleasure at the way he made Cam cum. Cam was out of breath after his release as he said," Damn! That was awesome."

Daniel then stood up as he said with an evil grin," If you thought that was good you've got another thing coming." And with that he slammed his full nine inches deep into him and stopped his yell with a kiss that was invaded with his tongue. He then pulled away and said," Fuck your tight! It's been a while huh?" and slowly began to move inside of him, kissing him and his tongue followed the same rhythm as he fucked Cam making him hard all over again. Slowly picking up the pace Daniel found Cam's sweet spot and began to pound against as Cam cried out incoherently.

Daniel growled at him," Cum for me again I want your fucking cum!" Finally Cam came again crying out as he found his second release. Daniel pounded into him three more times and shot his seed deep into him as collapsed on top of him. He pulled out of him, wrapped his arms around him, kissed him gently and fell into sleep with one boy meant for him not knowing that he would have to make a choice to be Cam or Luce the girl of his dreams.


End file.
